


Not What She Had Planned

by imaPerson2



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaPerson2/pseuds/imaPerson2
Summary: Sam is moving out tomorrow, and Casey still hasn't told her parents about Izzy. In one family dinner, what could happen?
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Not What She Had Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, a few quick notes:   
> 1\. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so if you have any suggestions or edits please comment below  
> 2\. If you feel I portrayed a character falsely or made any mistakes, I'm sorry I can't please everyone - but I'm open to criticism.  
> 3\. I hope you enjoy the reading, and if you want to see more let me know.   
> Thanks and happy reading.

It had been about a month since Sam had said he was moving out, and now he was finally doing it. Boxes filled the Gardner living room, and his room looked empty. Seeing this, Casey (even though she wouldn’t admit it) was kind of going to miss Sam. It was his last night at home. She stood in his empty room, reminiscing about her and Sam. Heck, she was even going to miss the turtle. Then Sam came in.  
“Casey why are you in here?”  
“Uh... just looking around Sam.”   
“Ok and Casey?”  
“Yeah Sam?”  
“Have you seen my drawing pencils? I can’t find them anywhere.”  
“I think they were on the kitchen table.”  
“Ok thanks.”Sam said, taking off down the stairs.  
Casey then left the room, because she heard Elsa calling everyone down for dinner. However, she took extra time going down the stairs - because she felt the need to spite Elsa. She was the last one at the table.   
Elsa shot her a glare.“Nice of you to join us Casey.”  
“Can’t say the same for you Elsa.” Making the room tense.  
The tension then went away when the conversation went from from Casey to Sam, who brought up an update on Sphen and Magic. Casey perked up at this. She kinda loved hearing about them now.  
“So baby Sphengic is growing really well, and now Sphen and Magic have adopted another negligent heterosexual penguin couples egg.”  
“Cool, Sam do you know what the name of the new kid is yet?”  
“No its not named yet, and it’s called a chick Casey.”  
“Whatever Sam.”  
That's when Elsa interjected. “Since when do you care about penguin stuff Casey?”  
Casey still hadn’t told them about Izzy(she was why she liked the penguins so much). And she was about to say that she was just being nice when Sam interrupted.   
“Since I told her about the pair when I saw her kissing Izzy. They are gay penguins sort of like Casey and Izzy are, just minus the penguin parts.” He chuckled.  
“Sam!” Casey yelled.  
Doug and Elsa both looked surprised. Then Elsa went to speak, but Casey didn't want to deal with this right now. She ran out the door, with Elsa calling after her. She didn’t stop running until she got to the park. Finding a bench, she debated texting Izzy, but then she remembered she was busy with her siblings and decided against it.  
Casey stayed in the same spot for about an hour, until she heard someone sit down next to her. It was Doug.   
“Casey?”He asked gently.   
She wouldn’t even look at him. Casey didn’t want him to be disappointed in her.  
“Casey please look at me.” He asked again.  
She looked up at him shyly, hating how this was making her feel so vulnerable. She croaked out, “Yeah, Dad?”  
He gave her a hug.   
“Casey, I love you. I don’t care if your dating Izzy, I just want you to be happy, and if she makes you happy I’m all for it. Ok?”  
A small part of Casey felt relieved, and she held on to her dad tighter. “Thanks dad.”  
“Now let's go home, your mothers waiting.”  
“Do we have to dad? I don’t want to talk to Elsa right now.” Gaining a small bit of her personality back.  
He gave her a look. “Better now than ever kid.”  
They went home in the truck, with Elsa waiting for them at the door when they came in. Elsa gave Casey a quick hug before she could protest.   
"Honey, I'm happy your happy with Izzy. I kind of had hunch though, remember when I told you about-"  
Casey then remembered the story of the female version of her dad. She practically yelled, "No Mom please, not that again, stop!"  
Doug looked utterly confused, and Elsa seemed proud of herself.   
"Ok honey, just remember that's it ok alright. Oh, and that the open door policy now applies for when Izzy is over."   
Casey rolled her eyes, and then ran up the stairs. However, not before hearing her dad ask about what Elsa had said to Casey before. She chuckled. Then Sam came out of his room, and asked Casey to stop and talk to him.  
She turned and asked, “Yeah Sam?”   
“Casey I was kind of confused on why you ran away, but Mom explained it to me, and now I know why. So I'm sorry that I broke my promise not to tell Mom and Dad about Izzy.”  
“It’s ok Sam, mom and dad were fine about it anyway." She said.  
"Well that's good, I thought they would be. Oh, and Casey here’s this.”  
He had handed her a beautiful full color drawing of Sphen and Magics entire family.   
"Wow thanks Sam." She said giving him a hug - with pressure.   
"I was looking for my pencils earlier so I could finish it for you, and give it to you tomorrow when I left, but now was a better time. Now you aren’t hiding Izzy anymore, and now you can hang it up on you wall.” Sam said as he stepped back.   
Casey shook her head, and smiled at her older brother. Things were going to be ok, she thought.


End file.
